SpiderMan in Mistaken Identities
by Chaz Nosretep
Summary: Spider-Man deals with both Doctor octopus and a person who has powers and a costume just like his. Unfinished and will probably remain that way.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first try at a super hero story so bear with me. Chaz Oh yeah, I don't own Spider-Man  
  
Peter Parker walked over to the fridge a pulled out a Coke and half of a frozen pizza. He put the pizza in the microwave and sat down in front of the T.V.  
  
"With Aunt May gone I have to live on frozen dinners," thought Peter regretfully.  
  
Just then a new flash interrupted the program:  
  
"This just in" the reporter said " The famous Doctor octopus has struck again. He has invaded the Silver-room hotel with a gang of armed thugs and taken hostages of several people staying at the there.  
  
"Rats" thought Peter "Can't they leave me to eat my frozen dinners in peace?"  
  
Fifteen minuets later Spider-Man dropped silently out of the sky onto the roof of the Silver-room hotel. A masked thug holding a machine gun stood at a window on the top floor. He had been assigned to watch for Spider-Man. Apparently the wall crawler was on the Doctors mind. He yawned. It was boring.  
  
Suddenly an arm punched through the window and grabbed him in a grip of steel. Seconds later he was wrapped in a web cocoon, suck to the side of the building.  
  
Spider-Man crawled though the window and onto the ceiling. By staying there he managed to remain undetected till he reached the lobby.  
  
"Hey look its Spider-Man!" "Ah, My adoring Public." Spider-Man quipped as he leapt to dodge the bullets.  
  
By moving quickly Spider-Man managed to defeat the thugs without getting shot. Looking at the battered villains Spider-Man commented,  
  
"Dumb and ugly. I wonder how Doc Ock finds so many men with these qualities. Speaking of which were is."  
  
Suddenly Spider-Man spider sense went off. He barley had time to doge a metallic tentacle.  
  
"Oh there you are Doc! I was afraid you wouldn't show up."  
  
"You've foiled my plans for the last time Spider-Freak!" The Doctor screamed.  
  
"Does this mean your going to stop planning?" Spider-Man replied, pulling himself free of a grasping tentacle.  
  
"I've got to stop him somehow," Spider-Man thought. "But I can't get close to him with those arms."  
  
Just then a flailing tentacle struck Spider-Man and sent him flying. He smashed into a wall. Looking up he saw a fire extinguisher attacked to the wall above him.  
  
"Now that gives me an idea. Say ah Doc!" Spider-Man said spraying the foam at the Doctor.  
  
"Aaaarrrggg!!! My eyes!!!!"  
  
"That's pretty close. You might want to check into that pain in your jaw to." Spider-Man replied landing a flying kick on the Doctors chin.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me Web-Head" Doc Ock screamed  
  
"Oh rats" Spider-Man called after him "I was just on the verge on not gouging my eyes out." as he gave chase. 


	2. The Two Spiders

Spider-Man In Mistaken Identities Chapter 2.  
  
Ok, I know. The first chapter wasn't very good. I'm hoping this is a little better. I hope. And I don't own Spider-Man. Chaz.  
  
Spider-Man swung out of the building in hot pursuit of Doctor Octopus. The brilliant scientist gone wrong was one of Spidey's more constant pains in the neck. He had four super-strong metal tentacles attached to his back, which he could control with his thoughts, just like normal arms. The doc had decided to dedicate his scientific brilliance to crime instead of the good of mankind. Thus Spider-Man found himself clashing with the Doc often.  
  
Spider-Man began to close in on the doc, who was walking on his tentacles for greater speed. A neat trick, but it only works if you have tentacles. The doc came to a high skyscraper and punched one arm into the side of the building and began to climb it, using his super strong tentacles to carve tentacle holds.  
  
"Hey," Spider-Man called out, "Wall crawling is my trick!! Copy Cat!!" Then he pushed down on his web-shooters, sending a spray of webbing, which stuck to one of the doc's metallic tentacles. Then Spider-Man pulled hard on the strand, yanking the doc's arm free of the building in mid-step. Doctor Octopus nearly fell off but managed to get a firm grip on the building with his other three arms.  
  
"Now its my turn, Spider-Man!" He laughed and pulled hard with his webbed tentacle. Spider-Man was whipped through the air and slammed hard against the building.  
  
"Oof! Do you always have to do something like that? For once you could just let me beat you without taking a massive beating!" Spider-Man called out as he caught himself with a strand of webbing and swung back to the side of the building.  
  
Looking down he saw that the doctor was climbing rapidly towards him, looking like he'd enjoy hurting Spider-Man a great deal. Deciding to forgo further pain, Spider-Man scrambled up the side of the building with Doctor Octopus in hot pursuit. Spider-Man reached the top of building seconds before the angry super-villain. With a massive leap he reached the other side of the building, and then launched a flying swing kick that connected with punishing force just as Doc Ock reached the top of the building.  
  
The beaten bad guy fell back, grinning evilly. "It's time I put a stop to you, wall-crawler. Once and for all!"  
  
Spider-Man's spider-sense went off just in time for him to duck as a flying body hurtled itself at him. "What in the world was that?" Spider-Man asked, whirling around just in time to see a mirror image of his own self leaping forward in a flying cannonball kick. Spider-Man back flipped out of the way and quipped, "Oh no, not another one of those Spider-Man clone things. That's happened so many times it makes me sick," said Spider-Man. He secretly worried that it was a clone. If the Doc could clone him, who knows what sort of twisted and powerful monsters he could make.  
  
But then Spider-Man's attention was taken with keeping himself alive. He leapt, dodged, punched, and kicked, trying to beat the duplicate back. But dupe seemed to have all of Spider-Man's speed and reflexes. They were a perfect match in strength, agility, and skill. Neither of them was winning. But then Doctor Octopus decided to give his evil Spider-Man a helping hand.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Now that's not fair Doc! You can't expect a guy to dodge tentacles and fast punches!"  
  
But after only a minute of fighting with both villains Spider-Man new he couldn't hold out much longer. "I need to get out of here and figure out a way to deal with these guys or I'll wind up dead."  
  
Spider-Man man shot a web and tried to swing away. But this failed; a lashing tentacle caught his foot and he fell back to the ground. The evil Spider-Man was on him in a flash. Beating a new meaning of pain into him before Spidey had a chance to react.  
  
Spider-Man managed to break away from the duplicate only to be caught up in the Doc's arms and slung against the side of the building with punishing force. Spider-Man slumped against the wall trying to stay conscious.  
  
"You have lost Spider-Man," laughed Doctor Octopus. "YOU HAVE LOST!" 


	3. The Hostage

Spider-Man in Mistaken identities Chapter 3: The Hostage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters in this story  
  
Spider-Man struggled but it was no use. He was firmly pinned down to the ground by Doctor Octopus' tentacles. His evil duplicate had a tight grip on his throat and was squeezing harder and harder.  
  
"Ugh, you super-villain types never c-could kill a guy quickly, could you? Always had to finish him off slowly and painfully."  
  
Just then the air exploded with sound and rushing air. A news helicopter was flying overhead. With strength born of desperation, Spider-Man yanked his arm loose and fired a web line to the chopper. He was yanked out of Doctor Octopuses' arms.  
  
"See you all later!" he yelled. "I'd loved to stay and die but I'm going to be late for dinner."  
  
"Get him!" Doc Ock shrieked at evil Spider-Man.  
  
The evil Spider-Man leapt into the air swinging on web lines after the helicopter. Spider-Man's mind raced. This helicopter was not going fast enough. The evil Spider-Man would catch up with him soon. He had to figure out a way to escape. Up in the cock pit the copilot looked to the rear window.  
  
"Umm, Jerry, I don't think that is air turbulence. We've got a passenger."  
  
" What in world! It's Spider-Man! What in the world is he doing here?"  
  
"I'll radio the police. You try to land," the copilot replied.  
  
" Yeah I'll. WHAT THE *#!%!*!#!#*%!." shrieked Jerry as the masked figure of Spider-Man landed on the windshield. A gloved hand punched through the glass laying the copilot senseless.  
  
"S-S-Spider-Man?" stuttered Jerry as the helicopter plummeted.  
  
"You wish" replied the evil Spider-Man and with a shove sent both men tumbling out of the cockpit and grabbed the controls, pulling the helicopter out of the fall.  
  
The real Spider-Man saw the two figures fall from the helicopter. With a yell he let go of the web-line connecting him to the helicopter and dove after them. Arms tucked at his sides, Spider-Man man shot straight down. He was rapidly getting closer, but he wasn't going to catch them before they landed. Thinking quickly he fired both web shooters at the street, creating a massive web cushion for them to land on (with the side effect that they would have to wait a few hours before they could get unstuck, but, hey, at least they're alive.)  
  
Spider-Man shot out a web line and just had time to dodge before the helicopter splattered him on it's windshield.  
  
"Yikes!" thought Spider-Man," This guy is really persistent!''  
  
The helicopter made a sharp turn and came around for another attack. Pressing down on his web shooter he sent a spray of webbing onto the windshield of the chopper. Cursing, the evil Spider-Man leapt out of the helicopter and let the chopper plummet towards the street far below.  
  
"Oh no!" Spider-Man groaned. Letting go of his web line, he dove after the falling helicopter.  
  
In the back of the helicopter, anchorwoman Vickie Gram looked out from the under the seat were she was hiding. She had heard screams a little while before and hid in the back but now the helicopter was losing altitude fast. Struggling she inched forward to the cockpit. She had to make it to the controls. She just had to. Her head swam as the helicopter spun. With a super-human effort she dragged herself into the cockpit and pulled hard on the joystick. She had been given some basic training on the helicopter for an emergency like this. Vickie thanked God that she had paid attention. Doing her best to see through the strange substance on the windshield she leveled out the chopper. Looking down out of the windshield she could see that there was a building directly below her and she might be able to land on it if she could only bring the helicopter down slowly.  
  
Spider-Man, seeing that someone had righted the helicopter web-swung over to the building it was preparing to land on. As the helicopter lowered, Spider-Man realized that the landing skid was not going to land square on the building but the edge. As the skid settled halfway onto the building and halfway off Spider-Man leapt forward and grabbed hold of the helicopter. Planting his feet firmly on the ground Spider-Man pulled as hard as he could. The helicopter began to swing and tilt violently. Spider- Man felt his feet sliding beneath him. Just as he was about to slip and fall, allowing the helicopter to plummet to the ground four metallic arms reached out and grabbed the helicopter, pulling it to safety. Spider-Man turned to see Doc Ock release the helicopter from his grasp.  
  
"Wow, Doc" he stuttered. "I didn't think you cared about civilians."  
  
"I don't" sneered the Doctor. "That helicopter contained something I need. A hostage." Spider-Man leapt for the helicopter but it was to late. A long metal arm reached out and grabbed hold of the woman in the helicopter who Spider-Man recognized as Vickie Gram. Spider-Man was about to leap to the rescue and try and pull Vickie away from Doctor Octopus when his Spider sense went off. Spider-Man just had time to dodge out of the way as the evil Spider- Man launched a flying drop kick. Evil Spidey landed on his feet and dashed at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodged two punches, then had an idea. Taking a light hit on the stomach he stumbled backward. The evil duplicate stepped forward to finish him off and Spider-Man shot him in the eyes with a burst of webbing. As the spider-copy tried to get the webbing off Spider-Man proceeded to wrap him up in a web cocoon.  
  
"Spider-Man!" screamed Doctor Octopus. "Are you forgetting that I have a hostage?"  
  
"Of course not, Doc" replied Spider-Man "But I think it's just an excuse to have a closer look at an attractive TV anchorwoman."  
  
With that Spider-Man sent a web line for the Doc's eyes. Doc managed to block it with a tentacle but did not have time to block the one aimed at his legs. Spider-Man gave a vicious pull on the web line, jerking Doctor Octopus' legs out from underneath him. Before the Doctor could recover enough to get up or snap poor Vickie in half Spider-Man was on top of him, smashing his head into the cement with violent force. His tentacles released Vickie in order to pummel Spider-Man but he was already mid-swing towards Vickie. Scooping up the anchorwoman he began to swing rapidly away from the two villains.  
  
Don't miss chapter 4 : The escape 


	4. The Escape

Spider Man  
In  
Mistaken identities  
Chapter 4.  
THE ESCAPE  
  
Authors note: Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I was on a very sensitive (and prolonged) mission for the president. Really.I'm serious. Ok, Ok, I was kidnapped by aliens and despite the non-literary atmosphere I wrote up this chapter and faxed it from their spaceship at great peril to my own life and limb. (You think earth fax machines are hard to use) But sadly my dog ate the fax. Really. Chaz  
  
Spider-Man swung as quickly as he could but Vikki Gram was slowing him down and evil-Spidey was rapidly closing in on him. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Spider-Man saw a large group of people on the street holding signs and yelling.  
  
"Bingo!" he thought "A protest. With any luck the police will be showing up at any minute."  
  
As he swung around Spider-Man could see police cars coming up the road.  
  
"Wow, this is really my lucky day. If it weren't for the evil clone and the crazy guy with metal tentacles." Spider-Man thought as he swung down in front of a police car that was coming to a stop.  
  
"Hey, you guys," he said in a chatty way "How's it going?" The police officer gaped at him. "Anyway," continued Spidey, " I was hoping that you guys could drop this lady off at her house. She is having a really bad day and I bet she would really appreciate it if you would take her away from all these super villains and. whoa speak of the devil." Just then evil Spidey landed atop a police car a short distance away.  
  
Moving quickly Spider-Man grabbed both Vikki and the startled police officer one in each hand and stuffed them into the car just as evil Spidey leapt into a flying drop kick.  
  
"Drive!" he shouted leaping into the air and taking the flying kick from evil Spidey in the chest, saving the car's occupants but sending himself skidding across the pavement. Before his vision had even cleared Spider- Man's spider sense went off again and he barely had time to roll out of the way avoiding evil Spidey's cannonball kick. Ignoring the searing pain in his chest he scrambled rambled to his feet. Evil Spidey was a few yards away standing calmly staring at him. Waiting for him to make a move. "Ok, buddy you asked for it," Spider-Man growled in a low voice. And then without further warning dove at the duplicate.  
  
A bystander later described the battle. "It was like watching two giant red super balls bouncing around the street. Except they were hitting each other a lot more than normal super balls do and they had arms and legs and heads. You know I guess it wasn't that much like super balls at all really. But it was really cool anyhow." (The bystander was arrested shortly after for possession of drugs.)  
  
Spider-Man dodged another punch. He could detect signs that his opponent was weakening. But unfortunately he had grown weaker than his opponent having taken the hit in the chest, the pain in his side was getting worse. He was afraid he had cracked a rib or two along with the normal bruises. Unless he could figure out some way to beat this guy soon he wouldn't be able to win at all. But the evil spider seemed to know all of his tricks and was able to fend off some of his best attacks. Just then he heard a loud and triumphant laugh. He looked up to see Doctor Octopus standing on top of a building. He was holding a strange looking rifle. He hefted it to his shoulder and Spider-Man just had time to jump out of the way as a blue pinpoint beam of energy sliced down at him, causing the spot on the street where he had just been standing to burst into blue flames.  
  
"Oh, hi doc," Spider-Man groaned, "I was wondering were you had got off to. I see you have a new toy. What do you call it?"  
  
Doctor Octopus laughed triumphantly "This my super heat ray insect brain. I wouldn't expect someone with a diminutive intellect such as yours to understand it but it is a most affective weapon."  
  
"Hey, now doc! You can't go making fun of the size of my brain. You can make fun of my height, looks and super-powers but my intellect is something that I am kind of proud of. After all, I didn't make it through sixth grade for nothing ya know. I feel kind of. OOOF!" Spider-Man gasped for breath as the evil Spidey ducked under Spider-Man's guard and delivered a potent punch to the stomach. Clutching his stomach, Spider-Man threw himself to the side feeling the intense heat as the super heat ray burned through the air inches away from his neck.  
  
"OK that does It," thought Spider-Man. "I have got to get away from these guys. They are going to tear me apart and I seriously need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Backflipping out of the way of another heat ray, Spider-Man shot out a web line and swung up into the sky closely followed by evil Spidey. Spider-Man dodged and ducked. Swinging high and dropping like a stone untill the last second before pulling up but nothing seemed to shake the other masked figure swinging behind him. He was getting closer.  
  
"Gee," thought Spider-Man. "He's getting pretty close I sure hope he doesn't try to..." FWIP! strand of webbing wrapped itself around his legs. FWIP! Another strand struck him on the hand gluing him to his own web strand. Spider-Man accessed his situation while dangling helplessly from a web line above the middle of the street.  
  
"Oh, this is just great," he mumbled as evil-Spidey swung around to deliver a finishing swing kick. "This is just really great. This is how it ends. Me dangling here stuck on my own web strand while some jerk who everyone is going to think is the real Spider-Man kills me. I really am not having a very good day."  
  
Spider-Man watched in horror as evil Spider-Man came at him with startling speed. At the last second he had an idea. He jerked with all his might on the web line causing it to snap him upwards and the evil Spider-Man shot under him and into the side of the building. He struck it with a sickening thud and fell down to the street below. He was hit by a speeding SUV before he could recover.  
  
"Ouch," thought Spider-Man, "That had to hurt. I might even feel sorry for him.later. Now if I can only get out of this webbing." Spider-Man strained his legs and to his surprise felt the webbing give way a little.  
  
"Well, I guess old Doc Ock didn't have my webbing down that well after all."  
  
With a grunt Spider-Man jerked his legs apart and the webbing snapped. He then worked his hands free and caught himself on a web line, lowering himself to the street below. The woman was standing in front of her battered car. The woman who owned the car was talking rapidly on a cell phone between sobs.  
  
"Sob. He just fell out of the sky.Sniff.I didn't even see him and I.I."  
  
"Uh, excuse me miss," said Spider-Man  
  
"Aaaaaaa!" she screamed, dropping her cell phone  
  
"Hey, its okay, You didn't hit Spider-Man you see, I'm Spider-Man and."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she continued to scream. Spider- Man could hear sirens coming.  
  
"Okay, okay I had better get going. I can hear the ambulance and I better not be around when it gets here. Could be a little hard for those guys having two guys matching the description of the one you hit hanging around."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Okay, I'm get the hint I'll leave" Spider-Man turned around to see the evil Spider-Man gone and scaling a building was Doctor Octopus with evil Spidey in one of his tentacles.  
  
"Hey come back. I go to all the trouble of catching and beating this guy up and you go and steal him. That is not cool. I am really getting mad now." Spider-Man leapt after the feeling figures and began crawling up the building after them.  
  
"Hey Doc look behind you!" Shouted Spider-Man. Doc Ock turned his head and fired his heat ray. Spider-Man leapt to the side catching a hold of the building again. Quickly he shot a web line at the barrel of the gun, plugging it just as the Doc tried to squeeze of another shot. The gun burst into flames in the doctor's hand. With a yell he dropped it to the ground.  
  
"Curse you Spider-Man you will not catch me this time. Here fetch!" and with that he hurtled the limp form of the evil Spider-Man at the street."  
  
Spider-Man swore as he leapt off the building shooting one web line to hold onto, and another at the limp falling form, catching it on the heel. Slowly he lowered his battered combatant to the ground. Before continuing his climb to the top of the building. When he reached the top there was no sign of Doctor octopus any ware. With a groan, he shot a web line and swung down to the street were he had left evil Spidey. Evil Spidey was still lying prone on the cement where a large group of bystanders were gathered around staring. The ambulance had arrived but they seemed afraid to go near the body. The crowed started when he landed in the middle of him. Most ran away to the opposite side of the street.  
  
Spider-Man reached down and pulled the mask off the unconscious figure. The person underneath had green skin and a pair of insect like eyes. From his mouth protruded a pair of fangs with a sickly green liquid dripping from them.  
  
"Huh," Thought Spider-Man " must be a mutant or something. Doc Ock probably gave him a-lot of money to help kill me. Then he could take over my identity and use it for his own gain. At least that is normally how it goes. I wonder if he knows where Doc Ock is.  
  
"Hey sunshine!" he said out loud. "Time to wake up" the body stirred. Spider-Man reached down and grabbed the limp form and lifted him up to eye- level. "Okay buddy. Where'd old Doctor Octopus take off to anyway?"  
  
"Hey you!" step away from Spider-Man!" said a police officer jumping out of his car.  
  
"Me? What?"  
  
"You heard me scum. Step away from Spider-Man"  
  
"But I'm Spider-Man!" "Yeah, sure, what ever. If you're the real one than why did Dr. Octopus try to capture him instead of you?"  
  
"No, you don't get it! They were working together to get me and."  
  
The policeman drew his gun "Listen sir if you don't step away from Spider- Man I am authorized to open fire."  
  
Spider-Man considered webbing up the police-man's gun and continuing with the interrogation but the sound of police siren's caused the thought to perish. With a sigh he dropped the mutant(or something) and leapt into the air shooting a web line to swing on. He considered his options: He could go home and sleep for a few days like he wanted to or, he could go look for doctor octopus. It might be possible to check hotels for a man who matched his appearance. It was not a very good chance though. On the other hand the doc had found a way to make some sort of web fluid similar to his (Though it did not seem to be as strong.) This could prove to be very dangerous for Spider-Man. If the doc could make his web fluid, he could probably find a way to dissolve his webbing. With a sigh Spider-Man swung down into an alley where he had left into his Peter-Parker clothes. After that, he could begin asking around for an aged super villain.  
  
Sorry again for how long it's been since I updated. It's all those stupid aliens's fault. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Chaz 


	5. Dinner Time

Spider-Man in mistaken identities  
Chapter five  
  
"Dinner time"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel characters in this story. I do however own Sunbeam, even if he is a loser. I also own a large stack of Spider-Man comic books but that has nothing to do with the story. I just happened to think that it was cool. Chaz  
  
Peter wearily trudged away from the front desk of the fifth hotel he had visited. No, they had not seen a man matching Doctor Octopus's description. As he turned to walk away a wonderful aroma met his nose. He spun around to see the hotel restaurant only a very short distance away. His stomach made an interesting noise as if to remind him that he had never gotten the frozen pizza he had been about to microwave. It made another noise just as a rather proper looking old lady walked by. She gave Peter a disgusted look and continued on, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"I suppose you are right," thought Peter, looking at his stomach. "Us super heroes need our food.  
  
He turned and walked into the restaurant. The head waiter gave him a disparaging look and said," Do you have reservations, sir?"  
  
"Nope," replied Peter, "If I did I wouldn't be eating here."  
  
"Pardon, sir?"  
  
"Never mind. No, I do not have a reservation. Do you have any tables available without them?"  
  
"Hmm, I suppose. Walk this way, sir," said the waiter, walking away in a very brisk and stiff manner.  
  
"I can't walk that way," mumbled Peter "and neither could you if you had been up all night fighting with some lunatic who has a set of metal tentacles."  
  
"Pardon, sir?" said the waiter  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Here is your table, sir," said the waiter, who was standing by to a rather dark and lonely corner table in the smoking section that looked as though it had not been visited by a waiter for quite a while.  
  
Peter sat down and the waiter left. For quite a while he just sat there staring at the menu and trying not to look at the prices. As he was trying to decide between steak and soup (he was afraid that the steak would put him in the poor house) he heard a familiar voice, which made him wince.  
  
"Anyway Jim, I think that if I can get actual pictures of him in the act, it would really wake this city up to what a threat Spider-Man is."  
  
Great, thought Peter, that voice belongs to the last person I want to hear. He turned around in his seat to see the form of Jonah J. Jameson, the editor of the Daily Bugle. He was covered in the haze of cigar smoke that usually surrounded him. Sitting next to him was a man that Peter had never seen before, but he had a guess that his name was Jim.  
  
"Anyway," continued J.J. "I feel that Spider-Man is a menace that needs to be dealt with, but many of the average Joes on the street don't seem to realize that he is a dangerous criminal.  
  
"So you really think that he's dangerous? He has saved a lot of people."  
  
"It's all phony! Didn't you hear that woman on the news a while back that explained it? She said that it was really all an insurance scam and that he would get money from people whose buildings he wrecked in fights."  
  
"Yeah," said Jim uncertainly. "I watched that, but didn't she turn out to be some sort of super villain that transformed into a monster during the interview?"  
  
"Only when Spider-Man attacked her! I personally think that he somehow paid off the TV studio to make her look like a monster with trick photography. Dirty snakes in the grass, that's the problem with today. No one reads the newspaper anymore. They can get it all of these #@#*** hourly news reports and the whole Internet shebang!"  
  
"The one you said was just a fad?"  
  
"It is just a fad. I am convinced that the whole thing will die out in time."  
  
"Whatever you say, J.J."  
  
Peter grinned. He was starting to like this Jim guy, whoever he was. Just then the waiter showed up and took his order. Peter ordered steak even though it would probably force him to declare bankruptcy. The waiter left and mercifully took the menu with him keeping Peter from staring in regret at the price of the dinner he had just ordered. Lacking anything else to occupy his mind, he began listening to the conversation between J.J. and Jim again.  
  
"I simply don't believe that Spider-Man can be up to any good. If he is really a hero then why does he hide his face from the public? If he was doing all this, and I quote you, "amazing stuff", then why not get some recognition for it? Answer me that. Why doesn't he want to be famous? I even have trouble getting pictures of him. The only ones I can get are from some runt called Parker who seems to have a high opinion of Spider-Man and won't get me anything incriminating."  
  
Jim grinned and said, "So it doesn't strike you as odd that the guy that follows Spider-Man around all day thinks that he is all right?"  
  
"People," replied Jonah, "will always operate on predisposed ideas. That is the simple truth about mankind."  
  
Just as Jim was about to reply, Peter's spider-sense went off like a car alarm. A bright flash filled the room. As his eyes cleared Peter could see a man wearing a bright red mask standing in the doorway holding a black rod the length of a walking stick, but much narrower. Peter heard a groan from off to his side and turned to see "Jim" crumple to the ground, clutching his eyes. The table that Jim and J.J. had been sitting at was on fire. Jonah was sitting a sort distance away, unconscious due to the chandelier that had fallen on his head. Peter could see the rise and fall of both their chests so he turned to the entrance of the restaurant. The masked man had turned and run toward the exit of the hotel. Security police came running out, pistols drawn. But the man in the mask moved with lightning speed. He pointed the black rod at them. A beam of blinding light exploded from the tip of the rod, striking the security policemen who fell back covering their eyes.  
  
Dodging through the crowd, Peter crawled behind a large table that had been knocked over against the wall. Now hidden from view, he pulled off his normal clothes and stuck them in a web stack. After pulling on his mask he shoved the table out of his way and looked around. He saw that the masked man was standing in at the heavy metal doors, which had lowered down over the normal ones, as part of the automatic lock-down procedure in the hotel. He was shooting a tight beam of light from his rod that was quickly melting the doors. The guests were rushing towards the stairs pushing and shoving to get to there first. Leaping onto the wall, Spider-Man crawled over to the top of where the man wearing the red mask was standing. Though he was wearing a mask the man did not fit the normal super villain mold. With the exception of a mask his clothes looked rather normal. A white tee shirt with the words Sunbeam written across them in yellow. He also wore a rather faded pair of cut off jeans and sandals. Spider-Man thought that perhaps it was a dress-causal night for super villains.  
  
"Hey, this is a classy joint," called Spider-Man from the ceiling. "Shouldn't you come back with some nicer clothes on?"  
  
The man spun and fired a blast of light at the ceiling, but Spider-Man had already dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Sunshine. I just thought that you would appreciate the warning," he said.He leapt out of the way as another beam of light struck, leaving a large smoking hole in the place where he had been standing.  
  
"Shut up, man! My name's not Sunshine. It's SUNBEAM. Better remember that, man, because you didn't stop me from killing Jameson. The gophers will be delivering his mail from now on because you totally couldn't stop me, dude. I'm unstable man, unstoppable! As he was saying this he continued shooting jets of light at Spider-Man who was able to leap out of the way. Grinning under his mask, Spider-Man wondered how many super-heroes had to fight a villain who spoke surfer-lingo.  
  
"Whoa, dude!" Spider-Man said, "That is so totally not true. I mean its like; this battle isn't even over yet."  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Sunbeam, shooting another burst of light at Spider-Man who cart wheeled out of the way. At the same time Spider-Man fired a web line that stuck to the black rod that was emitting the light beams. Spider- Man gave a jerk on the web line and the rod went flying out of Sunbeam's hands. He looked stunned at his empty hands and then turned and started to run. Spider-Man made one leap and landed in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Sunshine, where ya going, dude?" he said, lifting him effortlessly by the collar of his tee shirt. "I'm sure there are some nice men over there who would like to get your signature so they can show it to the boys down at the station."  
  
"Hey, common man, let me go!" pleaded Sunbeam.  
  
"Sorry dude, but I like totally can't," replied Spider-Man.  
  
"Shut up," muttered Sunbeam under his breath.  
  
Spider-Man walked over to where the security guards were standing rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Hey, I've got a package to deliver. Which one of you is Seymour Butts?"  
  
"Spider-Man?" said one of the guards, staring at him.  
  
"Yup, the one and only Spider-Man. Well, there is that other Spider-Man, but he's a fake. Anyhow, here you go." Saying this, Spider-Man dropped Sunbeam down in front of the guards. He scrambled to get up, but the two of the security guards leapt on him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Okay, buddy, you can just wait right here until the police get here ,understand? No funny business."  
  
"You don't understand, man. He's a monster! He like, writes awful stuff about mutants and other people that are different than him, dude." He craned his neck towards Spider-Man. "Why did you catch me! I was doing you a favor, man. I like, got rid of the man that made people afraid of you. You should like be totally thanking me, dude. Instead you're helping these stupid rent-a-cops 'bring me to justice.' C'mon dude, there is no justice for people like us, unless we bring it about on our own. Remember that, dude!"  
  
"Yea, sure whatever, but killing people will just make them fear us worse. Besides, I won't be thanking you just yet. Take a look over there." Spider- Man pointed to the entrance of the restaurant out of which was emerging Jonah J. Jameson, being supported by Jim who was blinking shaking his head.  
  
"NOOO!" screamed Sunbeam. "Just can't be, man. I hit him! I knew I hit him!"  
  
"Hah!" said Jonah, "It takes more than a cheap chandelier to bring down Jonah J. Jameson! You miserable riffraff seem to think that I've gone soft and that you can just walk in and drop a chandelier on my head. No, sir, I will not tolerate it. I will not.AAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Spider-Man turned his head to see Sunbeam point a metal police baton at the officer he had wrestled it from. There was a bright flash of light and the police officer fell back clutching his eyes. The other one made a dive at Sunbeam, who fired a beam of light at his leg in retaliation. The officer fell, covering a third degree burn with his hands.  
  
"Hey now," said Spider-Man, leaping at Sunbeam "I thought I took your toy away."  
  
"Fat chance, man. I'm not some jerk scientist who invented a bogus sun-ray or something as corny as that man. I can do this with any metal object," said Sunbeam, shooting a beam of light which narrowly missed Spider-Man.  
  
Spider-Man made a series of flying leaps around the room, shooting strands of webbing at Sunbeam. The idea was to get him wrapped up so he couldn't point the baton. The only problem was that Sunbeam simply shot the web lines out of the air. Spider-Man was beginning to think that Sunbeam, despite his surfer lingo, was not going to go down very easily. He decided to try to catch him off guard with an unexpected move and ran straight at him, launching into a series of flips as Sunbeam began firing more beams of light at him. Spider-Man hoped that he could get close enough to releive Sunbeam of his consciousness without getting roasted. It probably would have worked, but instead of continuing to fire direct beam, Sunbeam lifted the baton over his head. There was an incredibly bright flash of light and Spider-Man fell to the ground, hands over his eyes. His Spider-sense went off and he leapt blindly away from another beam of light that struck right were he had been millionths of a second ago.  
  
"Great," thought Spider-Man, firing a spray of webbing in the direction that he thought Sunbeam was in. "I'm at least temporarily blind and there's a crazy surfer who can shoot beams of light running around."  
  
He shot some more webbing in a random direction and was gratified to hear someone that sounded like Sunbeam give a shout of dismay. Spider-Man quickly fired more webbing at the shout and then jumped towards were he thought the wall was. He turned out to be wrong and crashed head first into something hard and wooden.  
  
"Ow," said Spider-Man, "That was embarrassing. I wonder what I crashed into. Picking himself up, Spider-Man looked around and found to his surprise that he could see. He had crashed into the information desk of the hotel.  
  
"Huh," thought Spider-Man. "The bump on my head probably brought my sight back, at the price of a few IQ points."  
  
Spider-Man's spider sense went off just in time for him to front flip out of the way of a light beam.  
  
"Heads up, bug man!" cried Sunbeam.  
  
"Thanks for the warning!" said Spider-Man, leaping out of the way of another shot.  
  
Sunbeam let loose with a continual barrage of beams, causing Spider-Man to bounce around the room like a crazed bullet. "This isn't working," thought Spider-Man " I have things to do and this needs to end now."  
  
Spider-Man dropped to the ground, but not before he had created a web shield. He then made a rush at Sunbeam. Sunbeam raised his wand, but Spider- Man knew what he was up to this time. He closed his eyes and raised the shield. There was a flash. This time his shield protected him from the worse of it. Sunbeam quickly lowered his wand and shot another tight beam of light, but Spider-Man blocked it with his shield, causing the shield to burst into flame. Tossing the shield aside, Spider-Man launched his body into a flying drop kick and nailed Sunbeam in the chest, sending him skidding across the floor.  
  
Sunbeam groaned, "Dude, what hit me?"  
  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," said Spider-Man, landing in front of him.  
  
"Dude! I'm so goanna so get you," cried out Sunbeam. He lunged at Spider- Man with his baton.  
  
Spider-Man calmly punched him in the jaw, laying the surfing super-villain out cold. Then another thought occurred to Spider-Man. He grabbed Sunbeam and slung him over his shoulder. He walked back into the restaurant were he found J.J. cowering in a corner. He looked around till he found a bottle of wine that had not been broken, and opened it taking a swing, before he poured the rest on Sunbeam's head.  
  
Sunbeam groaned and started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Spider-Man.  
  
"Where am I, Dude?"  
  
"In the hotel where you tried to kill Jonah J. Jameson over there," said Spider-Man. He pointed his thumb at the cowering man in the corner.  
  
"Ug." said Sunbeam simply.  
  
"Anyhow," continued Spider-Man, "I was hoping you could fill me in on a few things, like who put you up to this and why?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, Bug-Man."  
  
"Ah, why not? Wouldn't it be nice to incriminate the jerk who got you into this?"  
  
"Nobody helped me, dude. I don't need any body's help to do what's right."  
  
"Yea, right. I know somebody a lot smarter than you planned this out."  
  
"Are you calling me dumb, bug-man?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sunbeam sighed. "Yeah, I had help. This bogus old man found me in this mutant rights protest. I was using my powers to blind the cops for a little while. They were trying to break up the protest yah, know, man? Anyhow, he told me that I could do mutant kind a great favor by doing Jameson in. He even told me where I could get at him with minimal police interference."  
  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
  
"No. He was kinda a weird old guy though. Never took his shades off. He had these metal tentacles man."  
  
"Did you say metal tentacles?"  
  
"Yes ,Spider-Man. He did say metal tentacles," said Doctor Octopus stepping out from the elevator."  
  
Chaz- Oh the suspense! Don't miss chapter six 


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note

For now I am giving up on this story. I may come back to it later but I doubt it. I had no direction for it when I started it and I still don't. I've got another story I'm working on currently and I already have a couple chapters written so as soon as I get them edited I'll post them.

Chaz


End file.
